The Lives of Cloudclan
by Riversong The Wild
Summary: Read on as a Story unfolds in Cloudclan, one of the clans that lives in the forest. New Apprentices, New Warriors, Love, Romance (sometimes), both Good and Evil. Just Have to Read the Story to find out because im bad at creating Summaries XD (Rated T for future chapters!)
1. Chapter 1- (cant think of ch title :P)

It was a normal day in Cloudclan, Star (name was Stardust before gaining her 9 lives) was watching the clan from the high rock. Star knew this would be a nice day because new kits were about to be born into the world. New Apprentices were also to be made, as well as newly trained Warriors. Star padded down from high rock and met with her deputy Ambersun. She was the Deputy of Cloudclan, as well as mother to Shadekit and Rockkit, who were going to become apprentices today. Ambersun had known Star since she was a kit. "Excited for today, Ambersun?" Star mewed. "Probably as ready as I will ever be, *sigh* my kits are growing up so fast." Ambersun mewed as she saw her two kits running around with joy. Star padded back up to the top of the Highrock and yowled. "Let All Cats Old Enough To Catch Their Own Prey Gather Beneath The High Rock for a Clan Meeting." Winterdust, a white She-Cat with Blue eyes padded out and sat just outside the nursery, joined By her Mate Codtail, a smoky grey Tom from Smokeclan who Cloudclan accepted as their own. Mistyfeather, a grey with black striped She-cat, was joined by her apprentice Pantherpaw, a pure black She-Cat, near the Medicine Den. The rest of the cats in the clan gathered aswell. "This is a Joyful Day for the clan, two New Apprentices are to be made, and Two apprentices are to join the ranks of the warriors.' Star mewed as she looked up towards the Nursery. ' Shadekit, Rockkit, Please come forward." The two kits padded up to the high rock with their heads up high. "Shadekit, Do you promise to learn and follow the warrior code for as long as you live in the Clans?" 'I do" Shadekit mewed. "Then by the Power of Starclan, I give you your apprentice name. For now on until you become a full warrior, you are now known as Shadepaw. ' She turned to Darkmoon' Darkmoon, I trust that you will pass on everything you have learned onto Shadepaw, to become as fearless as you are." "Yes, Star" Darkmoon mewed as she turned to Shadekit and touched noses. Rockkit's ceremony went the same way. "For now on Until you become a full warrior, you shall be known as Rockpaw." Star announced. "Berryclaw, I trust that you will pass on your knowledge of honesty, and compassion onto this new apprentice." "Yes, Star." Rockpaw and Berryclaw then touched noses. "Shadepaw! Rockpaw! Shadepaw! Rockpaw!" The Clan rejoiced for having the two warriors in training. "Now It is Time To see the beginning of our newest warriors." Star yowled over the clan. "Crystalfang, Has Riverpaw learns what it means to become a true warrior?", "Yes, Star" Crystalfang mewed proudly. "Firetail, Has Troutpaw learned the same?", "Yes, Star". Star looked over to the two beaming apprentices. "Riverpaw, Troutpaw, Have you learned the ways of the clan and promise to take full responsibility for your place in the clan?" There was a slight pause. "Yes, We Do." They both mewed at the same time while looking at each other. "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Riverpaw, forever shall you be known as Riversong. Cloudclan honors your loyalty and welcomes you as a full member of Cloudclan. " Riversong padded up and licked her leader's shoulder. "Troutpaw, forever shall you be known as Troutheart. Cloudclan honors your courage and welcomes you as a full member of Cloudclan." Troutheart came up and licked Star's shoulder. Now there was two new apprentices, and two new warriors in Cloudclan...

_Not Much at the Moment, This was one of those 12am stories, I'll get to it when I have the Time! Send any OC's you want me to add into the story and I might add her/him. Honestly this is just my first story I have written on here. I am open to any reviews, especially ones that might make my story a bit better. So long for Now! -Riversong the Wild_


	2. Chapter 2- Star

_**A/N: This Story was originally going to start off like most other stories, but I decided I am going to go and for the next couple chapters, make it so it goes through the perspectives of some of the major playing characters, (ex: Ambersun's POV, Riversong's POV, Riversong/Troutheart POV) R&R So I can see what to do next! Anyways, onto the first part of the story, Star's POV!**_

_**It was just an average day in the clan. Star just sits on top of the high rock. She peered down at the clan from her high up post. New Apprentices and Warriors made the clan more lively, and there were Winterdust's kits still on the way. She knew it would be a busy time during Greenleaf. It was becoming hotter, and the prey was dieing off slowly form the heat; The water hole in camp had run dry now, forcing the warriors to take moss outside of camp to soak up the water. Still, Star sensed something even worse than this. **_


End file.
